


Final Insight

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is revealed as Nephrite meets his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Insight

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: any, any, the snap-crackle of electricity_

It strikes him all at once --

The roar of outrage, the storm of jade green leaves (oh irony), of pale pastel petals sharp as the blackest splintered stone ... and the pitiless crack of blistering lightning, the peal of thunder in ears being struck dead and dumb that very instant. 

A thousand actinic lashes struck like burning barbs across his flesh. All of it, all of it delivered in a single stroke from the fury in green and rose.

It strikes him all at once; and in that blackened blistering moment he knows.

He remembers.

That one, that _one_ \-- one of the moon-princess's train. One of her guardians, fierce and unyielding. 

They have been here the whole time. 

Oh, how he'd warned his liege about his fool desire, and those words had fallen unheard, unheeded even as the world fell to corruption and the black blades of the damned. Even as he joined that inhuman host, he and his fellows, mad with anger and with agony in that pact.

And here they were again, those guardian furies.  
As if the fallen Kingdom were their very playground. 

And --

That accursed jewel that held the key -- to power, to freedom, to _humanity_ \--

That, also, would be in their grasp. In the grasp of that benighted lunar princess.  
Who else, but the fool called after the moon?

As darkness rushed in, his last thought was one of bitter bile.

Always, to have the answer, just a moment too late.


End file.
